


The second half of the Office Bloopers.

by Bookdragon6660



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Headaches & Migraines, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookdragon6660/pseuds/Bookdragon6660
Summary: What Virgil did after he told Thomas he was a dark-side.
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, Platonic Analogical
Kudos: 64





	The second half of the Office Bloopers.

He didn’t know why he never slept well. Virgil awoke exhausted, sighed, and forced himself out of bed. Blasting MCR in the shower, humming it while brushing his teeth “mama” was the track. He wiped his face with water. Hoping that the music didn’t bother anyone. Huffed in contempt that he. Was. Awake. Walking into the living room to sniff out breakfast and only achieved to find, stale, old, black coffee from the night before. (roman’s idea of an all-night creative binge) 

Patton would surely disprove the entire scenario when he woke up. The light side of creativity looked up from his laptop, squinted, and sighed heavily at the apparent time. It was entirely either too early or too late in the night and there wasn’t enough caffeine for either of those options right now Virgil grabbed a mug out of the cabinet and poured himself the dark nearly room temperature substance. Nodded to the other side   
Roman nodded back and the two went back to their activities.   
He pushed open the door to his room, spider web encrusted as it was. Turned on the television and chugged the cold black substance with a mix of despising and disgust. Placing the empty mug on the table. He hit play on the remote and the office played for the other half of the 13th time (including the bloopers) 

After about half an hour there was a gentle knock on the door.   
Virgil flinched, huffed, and answered the door.   
"what" he grumbled 

"Patton wanted me to check to see if you had eaten or drank anything today, as well as check on your emotional state.’ logan replied cooly, but not without concern. 

"No, I uh only had coffee. I'm feeling all right, what about yourself." Virgil replied as well. Slightly relieved to not have to deal with Patton's constant barrage of warmth and near suffocating positivity. It wasn’t that Virgil did not lo- care for Patton. It was that logan’s seemingly stern but empathetic approach was not only less overwhelming but more palpable in an early morning setting. 

Logan nodded and asked if there was anything that Virgil needed.   
The anxious side said no and the logical side understood. 

“I'll be in the living room if you'll be needing me.” logan replied.   
Virgil thanked him and went back to his seat. 

A while later his head ached and his stomach growled. A pounding heart in his nose and temples. Virgil groaned, sat up from the couch.only to be met with the head rush was debilitating and with a groan, stomach-turning, aching from hunger and regret. 

Again, he realized that now he needed food and water. This was a bad idea and he’d never hear the end of it from Patton if he wasn’t done father-henning over Roman. 

Creaking open the door, nothing- not an alarm, either way, just an attempt of virl’s part to make a sound.   
Stepping out unto the carpet.- something would have been said by now if there was a genuine issue by decree od the moral side. Still, a way to go if there wasn’t.   
God trying not to be a bother was exhausting.   
Out onto the hallway, stepping silently into the kitchen. Grabbing a large glass of water and chugging it. He sighed, huffed, and took another glass from the tap. 

Logan heard the door opening from the hall, he left his book half-closed, watching Virgil intensely with slight protective intrigue, the kind teacher would have for a student slightly worse off.   
When Virgil had finished he had a plate with a sandwich and a few bits of cheese as well as a few grapes. 

“Hello Virgil,” Logan mentioned offhand.   
Virgil flinched and murmured just loud enough for logan to hear. "Stop I could have dropped my croissant.” 

Logan gave him an incredulous smirk and corrected it with “That's a sandwich” and turned a page without hindrance.   
"Yea I sure hope it does" Virgil continued with a chuckle. He then sat down on the couch with his meal. Taking a grape and popping it into his mouth. 

“How are you feeling Virgil?” logan asked, expecting either deflection or an outright vent.” 

“Peachy” Virgil wolfed down the sandwich. 

“Those are grapes.” Logan corrected, trying to hide a teasing smirk.

“I'm too tired for this please just stop talking” Virgil retorted, trying to both keep his composure and his lunch. 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” logan’s voice dropped to one of soothing concern, attempting to create an environment of safety. 

“No.” Virgil sighed, putting his plate down on the coffee table and leaned back on the couch to shut his eyes. 

Logan nodded and went back to his book. That’s when he heard the light snoring of the anxious side his head had stopped aching.   
Virgil was not awake enough to notice the blanket being draped over his lap. 

The two sat in a comfortable silence after that. a small hum came from logan in contentment, today wasn't a total wash after all he decided as he flipped to the next chapter.


End file.
